


Containment

by CasualFandomLover101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, This is honestly a mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualFandomLover101/pseuds/CasualFandomLover101
Summary: So, monsters made it to the surface, everybody's friends, and the cinnamon roll, Papyrus, is happy....Wait, sorry, accidentally wrote the description for a happier fanfic there.In this fic, the Government is scared of monsters, apparently. So, what better way to deal with it than sticking Frisk in an orphanage, and the monsters out of sight in a holding centre? Everyone's a winner!NEXT UPDATE DUE: [DELAYED](A/N: Yes, this is a filler for Past and Present Intertwined which I currently have no motivation for. Heh.)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 9





	1. Contained

Sans woke up cold and sore, his skull feeling like it was going to shatter at any minute.

With a low groan, he sat up to find himself in what appeared to be a hospital room at first glance. However, the noticeable lack of equipment generally told him otherwise.  
There wasn’t much to the room, just a bare wooden table with two chairs, the bed he was currently lying on covered by a thin white sheet and brick hard pillow. The walls were a light shade of cream, and the only spot of the wall with any other colour was a security camera in the top corner.

He just needed to remember the last thing that happened…

Oh. Right.

The monsters had just reached the outskirts of the forest surrounding Mount Ebott – only after a long while, mind you – to find the city. The skeleton remembers a lot of screaming, and a couple of spears were thrown (in self-defence), as well as a few of the monsters scattering into the woods. Then, sirens.  
Sans remembers Frisk trying to negotiate, before some buttholes took them away, which obviously got the queen real mad, and then…

Nothing.

The skeleton was pulled out of his thoughts by muffled voices from the other side of the door.

“… can’t let you…”  
“… scared in there…”  
“… filthy monsters…”  
“… lived with one of them…”

The door was slowly opened to reveal a smart looking human in a suit behind a very worried looking Frisk.  
They were no longer wearing their striped sweater and shorts combo, instead they appeared to be wearing a yellow dress, something they were obviously uncomfortable with.

“Frisk?” Sans called across the room to the child, who ran up to the bed and hugged his arm.

“Good afternoon, Mr… Sans, was it?” The man asked, walking into the room, not too close to the bed.

It took Sans less than three seconds to notice the gun by his side.

“Yeah… that’s me…”

The man looked to Frisk, who was pretty much attached to his humerus, then back to Sans, whose eye lights had shrunk considerably since the door had first opened.

“She seems pretty attached to you. Wouldn’t stop begging us to let her see you.”

“They. Guess y’ aren’t even respectful of your own kind.”

The man frowned, apparently ignoring this comment. 

“So, did you want to talk about something with me, or what?”

“Actually, I am just here for the child’s protection. But, you are free to ask anything you would like whilst I am here.”

“Oh, how lovely.” Sans muttered, pulling his free arm around Frisk, who was silently crying into his shirt. “For one thing, what the hell did you do to the kid to make ‘em cry?”

“For your information, sir, all we did was ask her some questions. In case you hadn’t thought of this, she was missing for a month.”

A month? Was it really that long?

He turned down to Frisk, who reluctantly nodded to confirm.

“Well then, what did you ask them?”

“I’m afraid that is confidential.”

Sans rolled his eye lights. “Well then, what can you tell me?”

“Well, for one thing, this is the Ebott Government Holding Center, where you will most likely reside for a while until the city has deemed monster kind safe.”

“Great. Just got released from prison just to be put in this much less comfortable prison.”

“You should be given a regulations booklet by the end of the day.”

“I got three questions for you.” Sans shifted on the bed. “Number one; we gonna be allowed outta these prison cells?”

“Certain times of the day are reserved for group visitations.”

“Aight. Question two, I have a brother, goes by the name of Papyrus, that I would like moved to this room.”

“Mr Sans, I am afraid this cannot be done, this regulation is in place for the safety of our staff-“

“What, you think we’re gonna kill you all or something? My brother loves humans, and wouldn’t hurt a fly, hell, he couldn’t bring himself to kill this kid.”

The man sighed irritably, adjusting his tie. “I shall see if I can make an exception, considering you are family. Your third question?”

“What’s gonna happen to the kid?”

Frisk took their head out of Sans’ shirt and looked up at the man with wide eyes.

“She will be returned to the orphanage that she came from, and we have assigned her a weekly meeting to discuss the events that happened during the month she was absent.”

Frisk let out an involuntary gasp, before loudly protesting.

“No, I- I don’t want to go back…”

Sans also began speaking, filled with anguish. “What, like a therapist? There’s a ten year old kid, finds out there’s a bunch of monsters under a mountain, and you think they need a therapist? What the hell do you think we did to ‘em?”

“Please calm down, both of you. This is an entirely new procedure to us, as well. You’re really not the only ones that have been affected by this. Besides, as you said, a ten year old child did find new species underneath Mount Ebott. A vulnerable child. She needs to feel safe.”

“I feel safe with Goat Mom, and Sans, and the other monsters…” Frisk sniffed, fingers digging into Sans’ arm.

“It is what’s best for you.” The man stated, with a tone of finality.

“Do we at least get to see them?” Sans asked.

“That is for the orphanage to decide, I’m afraid,” The man turned to Frisk. “Come along, you’ve spoken to your friend now.”

Frisk reluctantly let go of Sans, and looked back at him nervously. The skeleton managed an encouraging grin, though it didn’t seem to do much.

“Um…” Frisk drew in a breath before speaking. “Do you think you could stop calling me she, please?”

The man frowned. “If you insist.”

Sans sighed, throwing the child a thumbs up before they exited the room, followed by the man.  
The skeleton sighed.

Every reset. Every time he had watched Frisk die. For this.


	2. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why don't we check on someone who isn't in a government facility?

Flowey was truly alone.

Sure enough, it didn’t really take long for him to transform back to his flower state, and due to his lack of a soul, he honestly wasn’t capable of caring.  
Or at least, that’s what he had told himself.

As far as the flower could tell, it had been around a day since Frisk – since he – had broken the barrier. At first, he thought he would enjoy the emptiness, having free roam of the Underground, eating all the cinnamon buns left in Snowdin, going through people’s stuff… but he soon realised being alone was even worse than having a dumb skeleton as your only friend.

And now, he was more soulless than ever, staring up at the sun shining down into the ruins.

But he didn’t actually want to go there, did he? The surface had never been his goal, not for years. He didn’t care that monsters had their freedom, he couldn’t.

**_You know, Azzy, maybe you just want to see it again._**

Flowey wasn’t fazed by the voice in his head. ‘Chara’ came by often, mostly to doubt every choice he made.

_We both know that’s not true. And anyway, I can’t go up there. Frisk’s not coming back._

_**You know them. You know me. I would’ve come back for you.** _

_No, you wouldn’t. You hate me. Really, you hate me. You’re just the voice in my head that I wish Chara could be._

_**But, how would you know what I was like?** _

_Because I failed you. You’re not exactly one to forgive and forget._

_**But what if-** _

“STOP.” Flowey yelled, his voice echoing up the towering hole.  
His golden petals folded in as he panted, angry.  
Angry at himself, at the monsters, at Frisk…

“The hell was that noise?” A masculine voice called.

Flowey held his breath. Who was that? He could’ve sworn there were no monsters left down here…

“I dunno, I think it came from over here.” A second voice replied, coming closer.

“What’s that?” The first voice now had a body, as two men came through the archway to where Flowey was standing. “What the… a flower with a face?”

Needless to say, Flowey could tell that whatever this was, it was bad.  
So, Flowey did the one thing he could think of to do in this situation.  
* Flowey ran away.

“Well, sh-“  
“Oh god. Is he the only one left?”   
“Think so. We have teams checking the whole place.”  
“Well, that guy appears to have an advantage over the rest of ‘em.”  
“What?”  
“He can escape.”  
“Do you think he’s a threat?”  
“All monsters are counted as threats.”  
“But he’s just a-“  
The first man gave the other a harsh glare, and he stopped speaking.

* He felt his sins crawling on his back.


	3. ~Flashback~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to Frisk after the monsters arrived?
> 
> *sips tea* Time to interrogate an anxious orphan.
> 
> (A/N: Thanks for the kudos so far >w<)

Frisk didn’t enjoy riding in the back of a police car.  
It made them think they’d done something wrong, which they hadn’t. Or at least, they didn’t think they did. 

A few times, Frisk had tried to ask the men in the car with her where they were going, or why they were even going with them, but they never got any answers.  
Well, apart from the odd ‘Don’t worry, you’re safe with us.’

They didn’t truly understand what was going on until they arrived at the government place.

A man with ginger hair and a red tie came to meet them when they got into the building, with two soldiers behind them. He looked at Frisk with distaste, before spotting their confused look and smiling.

It wasn’t really a kind smile.

“Ah, you must be… Frisk, was it? We are so glad to see you safe.” The man gestured for the soldiers to leave, which they did.

“Why am I here?” Frisk enquired, reluctantly following the man through a whitewashed hallway.

“Well, you have been lost in Mount Ebott for a month, and I would like for you to answer some questions.”

“Well, what’s your name?” His request made sense, Frisk knew people would want to know about their adventures, but they knew better than to trust someone they didn’t even know the name of.

“My name is Mr Ryder.” The man stopped at a door labelled Mr K. Ryder and beckoned for Frisk to enter.

Frisk nervously went through to find a room that looked like a police interrogation room they had seen in movies. They sat down on the chair, and patiently waited for Mr Ryder to do the same.

Stay strong Frisk, you’ve put up with much worse than this, and it’s for the monsters.

“So, first thing’s first, how are you? Are you okay?”

Frisk tilted their head. “Of course I am. I was a little hurt when I fell into the Underground-“

“The Underground? Is that the name of where you were?”

“Mhm… anyway, I was a little bit hurt, but then Goat Mom healed me.”

“’Goat Mom’?”

Frisk flushed red, forgetting how awkward that sounded. “One of the monsters… I consider her my mother. She’s also the queen!”

“I see… could you explain what you mean by ‘she healed you’?”

“Oh yeah, monsters are magic. It’s a bit weird at first, but it’s really cool.” Frisk lit up at the idea of talking about monster magic.

“What sort of magic?”

“There’s all sorts of magic, and it depends on the monster. Mom has fire magic, and so does Dad, Sans and Papyrus have bone magic – they’re skeletons – and Undyne has this cool blocking magic where she throws spears at you. And I think all monsters can use healing magic.”

Mr Ryder blinked. The mention of spears and fire was… quite concerning, to say the least, but the child was acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world! How did she come into contact with this magic, anyway? He would have to interview a few of the monsters later.

“Right… could you explain more about this Underground?” He continued.

“Well, there’s sort of different sections, like Snowdin, which is like a snowy holiday resort. Sans lives there. And Hotland, which is basically like a volcano, I think?”

The hell? Snow underground? Was this even real? Well, he’d seen a swearing dummy today, so who knows what’s real and what isn’t. “Right, for now, I only have one more important thing to tell you, Frisk.”

The kid was so sweet. Shit. He didn’t want to tell them this.

“We have to keep the monsters in this building for a while.” He gestured around the gloomy room.

Frisk widened their small eyes, and furrowed their brow.

He couldn’t deal with this. His job was to examine and interrogate missing people, not to deal with kids that are convinced their parents are creatures from under a mountain.

“Why…?”

Ryder sighs, standing up. “Sorry, kid, but it’s for the best. We don’t know how dangerous they can be.”

Frisk shoots him a glare, putting their head in their hands.

“Look, down the hall to the right are some clothes. You should probably change yours.”

They anxiously stand up and walk out, leaving Mr Ryder by himself.

It was hard to think a couple of hours before, nobody even knew monsters existed.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion with our favourite monsters.
> 
> ~~A swear it'll pick up next chapter~~

It had been a while since Frisk had briefly visited Toriel, though she had begun to lose track of time.

Since finding out that Frisk, the child she had been calling her own, was to be kept away from her in fear that she was dangerous, of all things, the queen had been pacing the room, trying to hold on to some form of hope that maybe the humans would realise it was all a misunderstanding.

But, then again, she wouldn’t trust monsters if she knew what they did to the fallen children. Did they even know that, yet?

Toriel sighed, closing her eyes as she sat at the small table, head in her hands.

“Miss Toriel?” A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts.

“What is it?” She turned to the door, trying to keep her calm, polite attitude.

“I have been sent to escort you to the main area.” The same man as when Frisk visited stood beside the door. Toriel could tell by the way he was smiling that they were both trying to keep the same façade.

Toriel warily pushed back the chair and stood up, following the man down a long white hallway with the same dreary doors along the hall – she assumed these were the ‘rooms’ of other monsters.

Eventually, they came to the end of the hall, and Toriel could immediately feel the tense atmosphere.

It was a large space, yet did not have much in the way of furniture. One could even say it was worse than the individual rooms, but Toriel doubted anyone cared about much more than comforting others.

As soon as she entered the area, the room went silent, and monsters ran, flew, trotted, and floated over to her from every angle.

“Queen Toriel!”

“Have you any news-“

“It is so lovely to see you…”

“Hi, I guess…”

“What the HELL are you going to do about our situation?”

This last comment came from a certain red-haired fish, who was lingering at the back of the crowd, a look of pure rage on her face.

Also at the back of the crowd were all of the monsters who Toriel knew had helped Frisk along her journey. 

Asgore, who was looking particularly anxious, for a king, was standing beside Undyne, with the royal scientist on the other side, also extremely anxious. On the more serious side of the monsters, there was a robot who Toriel had never seen before, and the two friendly skeletons, Sans and Papyrus.

Toriel sighed, politely walking past the large crowd towards this small group of monsters, all of whom (excluding Alphys) were looking at her with some form of negativity.

“It is good to see you again, too, Miss Undyne.” Despite her efforts, this still sounded somewhat icy, and Undyne seemed taken aback by this, before mumbling, “Just Undyne…”

“Toriel, I believe what Undyne was trying to say is-“ The king began to speak, before Toriel cut him off.

“I know quite well what she was trying to say, Asgore. And I think everyone here knows even if I did have any control over the situation, I have stepped down from my role as queen, so it is no longer my duty to provide these answers.”

Asgore nervously began walking towards the back of the room, away from the other various monsters that had stopped to listen in. The others followed suit, and sat round one of the several tables in the room.

“So, I presume you have all heard the news about Frisk.” Asgore said in a low voice.

All but Undyne and Alphys nodded.

“What news?” Undyne questioned. Papyrus tilted his head.

“You have not heard? Did the human not come to see you?”

Undyne knew this wasn’t meant to be spiteful – Papyrus was too kind-hearted for that – but it hit her hard, as well as her girlfriend. They visited everyone else? Even the stupid robot? Ouch.

Toriel cleared her throat, staring down at the wood of the table. “Frisk is to be taken back to her home, an orphanage in the city.”

“Fuck, that’s harsh.” Undyne crossed her arms, before noticing Sans’ glare and Papyrus’ questioning glance. “Uh. Sorry.”

“S-so, we’re stuck in h-here for how l-long?” Alphys piped up, looking slightly like an abandoned puppy.

“We don’t know, Dr Alphys. I believe until the humans grow to trust us.” 

Sans made a noise of disagreement. “And what are the chances of that happening? This isn’t exactly a ‘What did we ever do to them’ situation.”

Asgore sighed. “We were… I was desperate. We all know how it was, down there. But, yes, those murders were wrong. Very wrong.”

“But, that was a very long time ago…” Papyrus looked around the table of frowns, beaming. “I’m sure it won’t be long! Humans aren’t that bad, one of them agreed to let me and Sans in the same room!”

“Paps, we went over this, that was ‘cause Frisk wanted it. They don’t care about us, they only care about them.” Sans leaned back in his chair, seeming somewhat tired.

“I don’t believe that’s true! I mean, if one human can be nice, all of them can, right?”

“I- I have to agree with Sans h-here…” Alphys began, shrinking as she saw the faces turning to her. “I mean… Frisk was d- different, they trusted us, so it was easier f-for them to be nice… I guess we have T- Toriel to thank for that.”

Toriel tilted the corners of her mouth in an attempt to look grateful for the compliment. “All we can do at the moment is hope for the best, I’m afraid. Spread the same hope we had in the Underground.”

Undyne still looked as if she was about to object, but the conversation was cut short by a muffled sound of someone politely coughing through the speaker.

“Could Mr Asgore Dreemurr and Sans come to the office at the end of the hall? We expect said monsters to arrive within two minutes.”

_What the heck was going on now?_


	5. A Conversation Of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Sans- well, mostly Sans- have a conversation with a certain familiar interrogator.

He wasn’t going to lie, Sans felt pretty awkward walking down the hall with the freaking King. 

Every now and then, he would glance to his left where Asgore was walking, for literally no reason (though he was curious to know when he would stop looking like a rejected lover).

But, to be honest, they did have bigger problems.

He sighed, hastily taking his hands out of his pockets as they reached the stone-faced guards at the end of the corridor.

“Excuse me, but we believe someone has requested to see us?” Asgore politely prompted, and one of the guards looked to him and Sans in turn, before stepping to the side and opening the door.

Sans cautiously stared at both of the guards as he stepped into the office-like room, just waiting for one of them to make a threatening move. It was funny how right then, he felt like a bodyguard to the large goat. 

~~He had experience with that.~~

Only turning his eye lights toward the actual room once the door was shut, Sans could see a surprisingly nervous looking redhead sitting at the white desk, looking up at the two monsters expectantly.

“Good afternoon. Please, take a seat, we have matters to discuss and little time.”

The pair awkwardly sat down without a word, before Asgore piped up. “If you do not mind me asking, but why exactly did you call the both of us in here?”

“In due time, Mr Dreemurr. My name is Khan, by the way, Khan Ryder.” The man smiled, though Sans was still aware of the nervous glint in his eye. “Now, me and my team are aware of your status inside of Mount Ebott, and have a few questions on that subject.”

Khan turned to Sans. “And, Mr…”

“Just Sans.” Sans crossed his arms, trying to look as indifferent as possible.

“… Sans, we have a few questions for you on the subject of Frisk Daniels, and h- _their_ time in the mountain.” 

Daniels was their last name?

“Why not just ask any of the other monsters?”

“We have reason to believe you spent the majority of the past month surveying them, therefore you spent more time than any other monster in their presence.”

Sans thought about this for a moment. “I suppose.”

It was funny, the only person who would’ve known that was Frisk – to be honest, looking back, half the time, they didn’t seem to notice him.

“First of all, I am under the impression that they were fought several times during their journey, by many of the monsters, using… magic.”

Ah. So this is where this was going.

“Yeah…”

“I would like to know more about this magic, and exactly what and why it was used.”

“Well, for one thing, you understand we were under that mountain for thousands of years.” Sans tightened his hands into fists.

“Yes, that is the case. But up here, murder and other injury are charges that are taken very seriously. So, we would like to know the exact limits of whatever power magic has.”

_Plink._

A small flash of light emitted from Sans’ index finger as a tiny blue bone was summoned on top of it. “This is… _an example_ … of my magic. We all have it. And it’s not generally dangerous, not unless there’s intent to hurt someone.”

Which there was.

The bone disappeared as quickly as it was summoned, and Khan leaned forward on his chair, fascinated. “So, if you wanted it to, that could’ve killed?”

“Not that tiny thing. If it were a lot bigger, and there were more of ‘em, sure.”

“So, monster magic is a threat to humans? Under Mount Ebott, this very same magic could’ve killed the child, as well as the several others who the city had lost to the mountain?”

Sans gritted his teeth, feeling everyone’s eyes on him as he looked down at his lap. There was no way he could say no. Six children had died at monsters’ hands, why would Frisk be any different? He couldn’t exactly say the kid was able to control time.

It was a freaking trap.

“Sure, it could’ve. But it obviously didn’t, so what’s the problem?”

“Unfortunately, the problem still remains that six children are dead due to this magic. And we still do not know enough about monsters and your history to justify those actions.”  
Looking over to Asgore, Sans could see he was obviously quite uncomfortable. God, was this a mess.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing cut through the tense atmosphere, and upon turning back to the redhead, Sans could see it was coming from a phone which he swiftly picked up and held to his ear, motioning for the two monsters to leave.

Sans instantly stood up, preparing to teleport but realising it would be a bad idea, instead waiting for Asgore to walk ahead of him.

As soon as they were out of the room, Sans let out an irritated sigh. “That was stupid. They can’t keep us here forever, so they’re just gonna have to deal with our magic. Besides-“

“Sans.” The skeleton looked up to see the king looking wistfully into the distance, the same look he had for weeks, going around Snowdin after the prince died. It was a look that showed he had little hope left.

“We should probably not talk about what happened with anyone else. It would only worry them, and I can’t do that to anyone right now.”

Sans widened his eye sockets, confused, yet relieved. He really didn’t want to talk about this to Papyrus right now.

“Sure thing.” The short skeleton began briskly walking back down the hall towards the ‘common room’, and Asgore sighed. 

“One more thing…”

“Sure,” Sans grunted, still not turning around.

“I haven’t had a chance to thank you yet, for keeping Frisk safe at my… at Toriel’s request. If it weren’t for you, our arrival at the surface could’ve been under much darker circumstances.”

Sans frowned, although it went unseen by the king. He hadn’t kept them safe, he didn’t do anything. That was all their determination.

…

“You’re welcome.”

And Sans turned to walk back to his room, instead of facing the others.


	6. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk talks to an old pal, and Flowey is confusion.

“C’mon, Frisk, come play!” A freckled girl wearing dungarees peers round the doorway to Frisk’s old bedroom.

Frisk sits cross-legged on their navy duvet, a spread of assorted accessories and objects on the floor in front of them.

“No thanks, Rin.”

The girl’s smile dropped, and she came to perch on the side of the bed, looking at the items.

“Woah, these are cool! Where’d you get this?”

Frisk turned to the girl, who had picked up the toy knife. Nobody knew about the monsters in the orphanage, they weren’t even allowed to tell the adults.

“I found the stuff in the woods.” This was their ‘cover story’. They’d gotten lost in the woods high on the mountain, staying in an abandoned cabin until a search party found them.  
It was much less cool than what actually happened.

“Wow… do you think I could keep this?” Rin had put down the knife, and was now wrapping the bandana around her lengthy blonde hair. 

Frisk smiled. “Sure.”

Tilting her head, Rin looked up at the slightly smaller child. “You seem upset about something. Is it the fact Abigail won’t call you they?”

Abigail – the thirteen-year-old bully.

“No… I just liked it. Being away.”

“You liked the woods? It can’t have been that good.”

“It was, actually. There were some pretty cool sights.” Frisk beamed. “Like this one snowy part where it sparkled on the trees, and a waterfall with rocks tumbling down into a river, and a beautiful old statue that played a song.”

Rin looked interested. “Sounds pretty cool for a spooky mountain that nobody ever returns from.” She gasped. “Did you see any goats?!”

Frisk jumped. “Uh… goats?”

“Yeah, you know, like the story? That a monster that looked like a goat killed a child, and came to the village to kill everyone!” She held her arms up to portray monster claws.

Frisk sighed, beginning the stuff the items under their bed.

“What, don’t believe in monsters?” Rin laughed. “I do. I wanna meet one someday, they sound cool. Even if they are really monsters, they’re better than Abigail.”

Her eyes trailed down to the floor as a small photo fluttered out of Frisk’s pocket. 

Picking it up, she began to speak. “Hey, Frisk, what’s this-“

She could only catch a glimpse of the sepia tone before it was snatched out of her hands and pushed under the bed.

Looking up, Rin could see Frisk flushing red. “Sorry, it’s just… special to me.”

Rin furrowed her brows in suspicion, but thought nothing of it. “‘S’okay, we all have something.”

She hopped off the bed, moving back to the door.

“Anyways, I’ll be in the garden with Toby playing football if you change your mind.” She ran out the room, leaving Frisk to themselves.

They flopped back onto the bed, feeling much less determined than they had in a while.

**Flowey’s POV**

Flowey wriggled his petals out of the ground, pushing his stem up behind. The throne room, this was far enough.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts. _What just happened? Who were they?_

Obviously, they were humans, and they didn’t seem like they had good intentions, but why were they in the Underground?

Flowey looked to the back of the throne room, towards the tunnel that lead to the place the barrier once was.

As much as he hated it, out was the only way he could go. People would be looking for him, judging by what had happened back in the Ruins. Besides, he needed answers.

How long had it been? XX years?

And now after all the trouble Asriel had gone through to get Frisk to leave him alone, Flowey was going up to the surface just like everyone else.

With one last look behind him, he disappeared back into the ground, thinking up ideas of what would happen when he turned up outside wherever the monsters were staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two separate chapters, but I hit some writer's block xD
> 
> Also, meet Rin! I hope to involve her more in the story, since she may just be my favourite OC-


End file.
